


Primed For Sorrow

by NethraT



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Calamity Ganon Is Implied, Character Death, I'm Bad At Tagging, Link (Legend of Zelda) Uses Sign Language, M/M, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), No Dialogue, Not Beta Read, Prince Sidon makes bracelets to cope, Tags May Change, We Die Like Men, temporary character death?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NethraT/pseuds/NethraT
Summary: Prince Sidon never asked to loose his Prince
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Kudos: 22





	Primed For Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for a class, and thought it was good enough to post here. I'm terrible at angst I'm sorry-- Might build off this in the future but I'm not sure yet. Also the fic is fast-paced from deadlines.

The domain of the Zora was not one to mock at. Despite the years of fighting between them and the monsters that slowly try to creep past their borders, the people were safe, and kind for those who visit. Sidon was no different, to make home and adapt to the lifestyle of those quickly. The domain was mostly water and those lived, related to those who were once sharks who by one way or another were driven off to land and grew humanoid and fish like at the same time. With their shark genes acting was ways to quickly swim across sea in speeds of their counterparts. They were at harmony to those who live only on land and face harsh winters and sandstorms. While trade was low and fare, money was made in quick rates with the need of stones that keep the Zora on land and away from the monstrous foes who try to threaten them.  
To Sidon it was home, and He always spent his days this, away from the outside world and away from humanity. His role was hard and long, protecting the domain was his top to do on his never growing list of choirs and responsibilities. And as prince his safety was important, as without an heir, his father would have to pick another, and every Zora knew it would not happen if Sidon died. Although Sidon truly wished to see the outside world but as his father always swayed his to stay, where It was safe, and none of those rapid beasts would try to hurt his son, and never have to see the red rays of machines turned dark and ill-willed try to set his body into ash. As the world sunk into despair once again, the Zora looked away while Sidon only saw the horror and rapid growth of raids from those monsters, it was his duty to protect his people, at any cost it might take.  
______

Outside the walls of Zora, a fair man with hair of gold and eyes of the sea, his feet traveled the world. The monsters were hard, and difficult to run away from and while Link tries to avoid conflict, sometimes fighting was the only way to live. Link was one who tried to avoid people. Mute, and sometimes uses sign language to buy arrows or armor to survive the harsh outdoors while trying to figure out this new age of despair. Link usually travels alone, it was safer like that. No one to drag his down and no one that He drags down. It didn’t mean He didn’t care for the people He helped, by either small favors to doing tricks with his bow, or to cooking. He cared a lot for those people, He had fun and felt at peace when doing those tasks. But if someone had to figure out what the going on with the world, might just be his and fellow peers He met along the way.

The world was harsh, its environments cared very little for him, and what armor He wore made his sweat in the dying heat or shiver in the freezing cold. He tried to avoid the nights most times, and blood moons made him worry for others. The more and more He keeps trying to kill these things, they keep coming back, occasionally even tougher. Rising from their lifeless remains with sliver coats and wooden weapons bonded with teeth that came from who knows welded in red string. It was painfully slow and frequently when He did meet those creatures it took more hiding from them then actually to start conflict with them. It was the best case in his lead, but He never really truly thought it would take months of non-stop monster hunting and stocking on food to clean out the mess of monsters that surrounded the Zora Domain. The place was known for their monsters here and there yes, but nothing this massive ever after not even the larger towns of Hateno, and Gerudo. Where the constant heat and rain that came with both towns lowered massive raids. But even than with a domain that is almost completely water, Link thought it would take much more than that to have to a raid this massive. That only really meant one thing. Whatever was growing, whatever was building was getting stronger and is trying to spread.

_____

It was not supposed to end like this... Sidon never wanted it to end like this in the first place. Why did it have to be Link? Why did it have to be him? When Sidon agreed to take his hand after Link helped the domain so much, that what was happening to the world they would face together. Was that just futile? Sidon tried to help He really did, He tried to stop Link from the incoming beam that was flying towards him, but He wasn’t just quick enough. Why wasn’t Sidon quick enough? Sidon wept and cried and didn’t speak for months on end. Drowning himself in the tears and feelings of lost. As if everything they did, as if every night they slept was just for nothing. That the level of trust they had was just ash in the wind, or shared romance was rain to a flood. Sidon went back to the domain after that, He stayed in his room and barely ate anything besides soup. He was angry and sad at the same time. Angry that Link was gone, angry that it wasn’t him that it just had to be Link after He went that long on his own. That reality just had to come in and snatch Link away from him. Sidon was then lonely but started to learn, picking up a new way to deal with things. Crafting bracelets and rings and earrings and all sort of things. It was a way to handle things, way to keep Link alive in smaller aspects. Sidon made over thirty different kinds of bracelets and necklaces. That was when the real extent of things started to form. He was coming back into society and with that He had duties to do. The silence was detaching, slowly but it was still there, lurking in moments of while Sidon was truly alone. That’s when He messes with his crafts, gently tapping on the smooth stones of topaz and ruby. It grounded him to reality, stopped his from forgetting. But that also made his sad, depressed even, Sidon lost meaning in life. He understood Link wasn’t going to be coming back, that was to be known by now, but with his lover gone it... it was unfair that Sidon lived through it. Unfair that He had to live life how it is, without Link by his side.  
  
Sidon was over it now. He still cried every now and again and made a small alter for gifts for his love one. Something He learned though a trader that was coming by. The threat... Gannon was still out there growing. The despair Ganon was its name, its name was Ganon, He felt more motivated to do something about it. Link wanted to do something about it, only fair if He carried on his work. Even if that meant moving out of the domain again, into the world of the unknown and danger. A world while for a short while Sidon explored and made memories for. It was going to be hard, yes but- it was worth it. In the end if it was stopping the world going into further chaos then Sidon was willing to risk it all. 


End file.
